


Rubbish

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angela Burr is a Lawyer, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Arrogance, Canon Gay Relationship, Complete, Dialogue Heavy, Drunkenness, Endearments, Explicit Language, M/M, Military Background, Morning, Non-Consensual Touching, One Shot, Party, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: Clean up ? Angela couldn’t be serious ?





	

The clink of keys into the bowl. “Boys, I’m here ! Lance Montague Corkoran what the Hell is this ?! There’s beer bottles, crisp packets, biscuit crumbs and who knows what else all over the floor.”

Corkoran hummed. “Well, Mum, I got bored last night and called a few mates over for a party. We were having the time of our lives getting sloshed when at 2 am Pine walks in...,”

“Before you go one word further, Major Corkoran, for God’s sake, stop touching Jonathan’s bum, you know he wouldn’t appreciate it. You look daft, besides.”

“Major Corkoran ? My, we are serious." Pine mumbled something against his neck as he stopped. “Oh, I know, love, but Ange is a lawyer, her job is being unreasonable. So, anyway, Pine walks in looking gorgeously untouchable in uniform and the boys want him to strip, but he says no. They take his things, get him to sit down and, honestly, I was so drunk I hardly remember what happened after. Except, that he finally decided to experiment, had sex with me, just intercrurial, unfortunately, then fell asleep right here on the sofa and I. Didn’t want to wake him, the poor thing’d been through so much already. Don’t worry no one drove home drunk, they all got picked up.”

Angela bustled around the coffee table to touch Pine’s shoulder. “Jonathan, Jonathan ? Hello, sweetie, so sorry to wake you, but maybe you’d feel more comfortable sleeping on an actual bed instead of on the major ? There’s a dear. I got you. Whoa !”

“Correct me if I’m wrong, I am just a gay man, after all, but aren’t you supposed to avoid lifting heavy things after finding out your pregnant ?”

“Get stuffed.”

“I tried. He wouldn’t do it, remember ?”

“Nurse your hangover then. Good God, and I thought your mate Roper was the party animal. That was a week’s worth of groceries and you’re going to pay back every cent of it.”

“The chief won’t mind if I...,”

“Oh no you don’t, not on my watch. You are going to marshal yourself, Mr. Military Man, pay it back in one time and pick up all that rubbish by hand before disposing of it in it’s proper place.”

“Mememe. How come you can get fucked without paying and I can’t ?”

“Maybe it’s because I haven’t got a shit attitude. Now, Mr. Burr and I are bringing dinner to welcome Jonathan home so if you want to continue being rude you can leave when you’re done with the rubbish. It should only take you a few hours.”

Ugh, next time he was just going to borrow Roper’s penthouse. At least then he wouldn’t have had to clean shit up, could've just left it for house-keeping, like at his old flat. But, Angela didn’t want too many people in the house at one time, so he couldn’t use a cleaning service any more. He glared at Angela, ogled Pine’s arse then got off his and set to work. The sooner it was done the sooner he could go find something fun.


End file.
